A compressor is a machine that compresses gas and increases pressure of the gas, and is widely applied. Common application fields include: heating, ventilation and air conditioning, refrigerating cycle, supply of industrial driving power, silicon chemical engineering, petrochemical chemical engineering, natural gas transportation, etc. Based on operation principles, the compressor can be classified into a positive-displacement compressor and an aerodynamic compressor.